1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus and an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an input apparatus for a user to input an instruction to a body apparatus, and relates to an image forming apparatus having the input apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copy machine and a printer is provided with a plurality of input keys for inputting an instruction for executing a job by a user, and an operation panel having a display part for displaying a state of the image forming apparatus and various messages for the user.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-010394 discloses an image forming apparatus for obtaining optimal work positions according to physical information of the user such as height of the user and use or non-use of wheelchair so as to move up or down an operation part including an operation panel and an output tray together.
However, since the input key has a mechanical structure, there is a possibility that frequently used keys break down. In such a case, it is necessary to replace the whole of the operation panel.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-219966 discloses a projection input apparatus that can project a keyboard having a proper size even when placement conditions such as projection distances are different, and discloses an information terminal including the projection input apparatus.
In addition, a foot switch can be added to a conventional image forming apparatus as an option (refer to FIG. 1)
Recent image forming apparatuses has multiple functions, and has various input menus. Thus, there is a problem in that operability is degraded when the projection input apparatus of the Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-219966 is used for an image forming apparatus.
In addition, in recent years, desires for hands-free operation when a user inputs instructions for executing a job are appearing.
However, functions of the conventional foot switch are limited, and the conventional foot switch is a subordinate part to the operation panel. In addition, the conventional foot switch also has a mechanical structure, when the foot switch is used frequently, there is a fear that it may brake down.